


Adventures at Kikiwaka

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bunk'd, Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, Big black cock, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Summer Camp, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Trapped at Kikiwaka for the summer, the Baxter/Grayson family mingle with the other campers, getting closer and intimate in their young lives. From a sexy vision to trapped by a huntress, a summer of smut.
Relationships: Booker Baxter-Carter/Destiny, Booker Baxter-Carter/Finn Sawyer, Booker Baxter-Carter/Levi Grayson, Finn Sawyer/Destiny, Finn Sawyer/Matteo Silva, Levi Grayson/Gwen Flores, Levi Grayson/Matteo Silva, Nia Baxter-Carter/Booker Baxter-Carter, Nia Baxter-Carter/Tess O'Malley
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"You want to do what?"

Gwen Flores exclaimed as she stared at her bunkmate Destiny Baker with condescending eyes, met only by a sinister smirk and a gleam in the blonde pageant queen's eye. Her expression remained unchanged, unamused by the girls musing. All she needed right now with visitors at camp was Destiny to act out in her usual bratty ways.

Groaning at the girl, Destiny looked put. Like her idea had rained from the heavens, and Gwen shot it with an arrow. "Oh, come on, Gwen! It'll be fun and nobody has to know!"

"We have guests here, what if they… walk at night and catch us? We'll get in big trouble." Gwen reaffirmed with a hard stare. But Destiny, not to be put off, pounced on her friend with a giggle. Pinned underneath her, forced to smell the sweetness of Destiny's perfume, Gwen turned her head to the side with a wolfish growl.

"Come on, Ava has never caught us… nor has Lou or the boys." Destiny shot back.

Snorting at the idea of those idiots catching a fly without wings, Gwen shoved the blonde. Rolling on top of her, Gwen's hair flowing down on either side into Destiny's in a swirl of brown and gold. "Look, we can just wait till they're gone. No skinny dipping."

"But Gwen! You promised!" Destiny whined.

"No." Gwen leaned in close and closed her teeth over Destiny's soft neck, biting down on her collarbone. "Skinny dipping."

Destiny moaned from the light bite.

"W-What about skinny scissoring…" She purred into Gwen's ear, the bite turning the blonde on. But the wolf girl shook her head, pulling away with a groan. Destiny laid there moaning softly, unsatisfied as a lust burned in her. She watched as Gwen headed out to archery, leaving her alone rubbing all over her young body. Destiny felt frustrated. All she wanted was a night alone with Gwen, naked swimming in the lake. "Ugh! Finn would agree with me in a snap! Even Ava would go with me… stupid Gwen,"

While she decided against Ava, the thought of the messy but cute blond Finn Sawyer going with her had the evil grin coming to her face once more. Ever since he had pretended to be her boyfriend, he had been on her mind in a new light and may this could be a fun way of seeing those thoughts would trump Gwen.

Destiny dragged herself off the bed and out into camp, but it seemed that the one time she wanted to see Finn Sawyer, he was nowhere to be found. Not even his foul stench. She ducked by the archery range but only found Gwen shooting down targets with deadly precision. Something that had the blonde girl licking her lips slightly, loving just how focused the wild girl could get and just how hot that was when Gwen used her skills while under the sheets.

Moving on from there, Destiny checked around the lake. The only people there were those four idiots taking away from her alone time with Gwen; The shorter boy was trapped in a net while the girls tried to cut him out, the black boy was just staring off into space.

Finn and Matteo were found after fifteen minutes of looking, hiding behind the mess hall hoeing into sandwiches stuffed with a camp Kikiwaka delicacy: Real meat. It looked like turkey. Deciding she didn't care to ask, Destiny approached the pair. Both jumped upon seeing the golden-blonde, hiding their sandwiches with declarations that they are not under any circumstances sharing their food. Though Finn didn't look confident telling the young girl no.

"I don't want your food boys… I want to talk to Finn alone." Destiny responded, rolling her eyes at their male-isms. With her eyes daring Matteo to protest and try to stay. "So if you could leave Matteo…"

"But I'm eating my sandwich…" Matteo squeaked. A firm glare had him scurrying away through the bushes, but the boy stumbled over and dropped his glasses. Just in earshot.

Destiny believed she was alone with Finn now, so approached the boy slowly. "So, Finny… doing anything tonight?"

"Uh… sleeping? Maybe go Dirt Sledding?" Finn shrugged. "Whatever I feel like. Might just eat the gum from under Matteo's bed."

She paused to shiver and wonder if this was a good idea. "Well… forget that! I have a much better plan in mind!"

"What is it?" Finn questioned, grinning widely.

The girl winked, while leaning in to whisper in his ear. Just in case Matteo was still listening since she didn't want the smaller boy there. "Meet me at the lake, you are going to love it…"

"But I'll get wet?" Finn blinked. "And cold…"

"Bring a towel…" Destiny responded, rolling her eyes. "Got it?"

"Okay? I'll tell Matteo!" He grinned widely.

"NO! This is just for me and you, no Matteo." Destiny quickly explained, holding her hands up to show she didn't want him to invite Matteo.

Finn frowned heavily, his lips twitching at the corners. But he said no more, instead taking a large, sad bite of his sandwich. Destiny heard a small crunch as he chewed and had to hope to god that the boy didn't put sand in his sandwich. He offered her a bite but the girl turned away quickly and returned to the cabin to await the night's events. Unaware that Matteo watched them speaking; He heard little but knew there was a secret afoot. One he was not to know. He didn't like that his friends were keeping a secret from him, but knew Finn and Destiny would eventually tell him. Just like he had about his secret past with Benji.

By the lake one other became curious about the night's plans. Booker Baxter's eyes glowed a bright orange as his mind stepped out, peeking in a moment in the future.

His eyes became soulless for a long moment as a scene played out in a haze; He was naked sitting upon a rock by the river bank, with one hand on the stone and the other lightly rubbing a girl's hip. She was riding his monster like a pro, moving hard along the length. But there was another cock there. Smaller than his and very pale, but thrusting with a wild force into the pink pussy. Booker heard himself moan, but the sound was not from his own lips.

'Ungh, fuck yeah girl! Ride them, slut!'

A moment later Booker was sucked back to reality. He recoiled back, feeling a new weight in his tight shorts.

"Fuck!" He bit his lip. Rocking an erection was not something he enjoyed in public.

Especially when he remembered who he was around.

Having seen him go into his vision pose, Nia looked over at her twin curious. Not noticing anything different about him. "Did you have another vision?"

"Uhhh… ye-yeah, but you know how visions do… This one was just, uh, Levi passing gas?" Booker threw his friend under the bus with a shrug. He saw Levi's face scrunch up and mouthed a small apology. Quickly, Booker leaned down to help untangle Levi. But the movement showed off the bulge formed in his tent to both girls, pushed out in the fabric for a nice view of his girthy monster of a cock. Neither knew how to react to seeing Booker's dick like that.

Tess straightened up in shock over the sheer size of it. Catching Nia's gaze, she motioned down at Booker before mouthing. 'What the fuck! How big is that thing, Nia!'

Nia however couldn't find the words to respond, instead she simply stared.

"You two gonna help or what?" Booker snapped, throwing off a little crab from Levi's head. The more he moved, the more the thickness between his legs swayed. Tess bit her lip watching it, while Nia felt slightly disturbed.

"Help with what…" Tess questioned, a slight purr escaping the young rapper.

"Tess!" Nia glared before helping her twin with Levi. Though she too peeked down at the thing between her brother's legs with a gulp. Only once Levi was free did she look away. "Okay, let's go back to our cabin and get Levi cleaned up… it's getting dark,"

The fact that it was getting dark had Booker grinning. He was getting closer to his vision coming true. Without a word the boy returned with the others; They ate in the mess hall even with half the turkey supply mysteriously disappearing, then headed off to their bunks at lights out. While still light outside the four busied themselves with games and sneaking Netflix shows until Nia's phone lost reception. They laid around bored while Booker constantly brought up the lake to no avail. Tess and Levi seemed to want nothing to do with the lake so late at night.

Nothing happened between them like Booker had been expecting. Levi didn't seem horny whatsoever, even when Booker slipped in to shower with him. Tess was pulled around by Nia, ignoring the black boy all night. Booker started to doubt his vision. Nothing was happening how he saw it; Nia would go out to some feminism club, while Levi and Tess would come down to the lake after dark and fuck like rabbits.

Simple.

The moon rose higher and bathed the lake with its godly white light, shimmering across the still black waters. Booker stared out with a sigh. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Five, ten, fifteen passed as he stared out the window. His vision was nothing more than a fantasy in his mind.

Until a pair of figures moved across the camp ground, running through the dark landscape to the jetty.

Figures suspicious enough for the black boy to follow.

Booker slipped out into the darkness. If not for his bright orange tee, he would fit perfectly into the night. But it was dark enough to be unnoticable, so Booker silently crept under the cabin windows. Once out of sight he easily ran down the rocky path to the jetty, hiding behind a bush when he got close enough to make the pair out.

"So why are we at the lake? It's cold…"

It was that Finn boy.

"Cause I want to go skinny dipping!" Destiny grinned, looking directly at the blonde. "With you…"

"Is that like fat dipping?" Finn asked, "Cause I dunno what that is, either."

Destiny just shook his comment off and explained. "It's when we go swimming… naked!"

"Oh! Like a bath, why didn't you say so?" Finn grinned widely at the pretty girl, immediately removing his shirt a moment later. Revealing a slim, pale body with light pink nipples and slim sides. Finn's chest was smooth as silk, with the light etching of muscle. His v-line was cut in deep, attracting Destiny's eyes.

She noticed him staring back expectantly. Suddenly aware of herself and how he was waiting to see more, Destiny peeled off her own Kikiwaka shirt. Underneath, her young breasts were supported by a worn pink bra. One of the few she brought to camp, having developed nicely since coming. Finn's eyes locked onto them while Destiny removed her bra, wide as saucepans upon seeing her bare nipples upon those marshmallowy breasts. She gently cupped them for the boy, rolling each around in her palms. Teasingly squeezing both nipples at Finn, who was too stunned to move.

So while waiting, Destiny moved again. This time removing her tiny shorts, sliding them down over her perfect little ass with a wiggle. Left now in her panties, barely covering her soaked pussy. Destiny's bald pussy dripped the more Finn stared, with the young virgin girl leaning in and poking him.

Reminded that he could in fact move, Finn was quick as lightning to take off his own shorts. Taking his boxers with them without a care, dropping them around his ankles. His five and a quarter inch cock already hard ready to say hello; It was thin and pale, the head fading into Finn's shaft. A little fuzzy but otherwise still smooth. Only knowing the touch of his own hand, and that of Matteo in the showers. But it always wanted Destiny.

She lowered her panties with deeply red cheeks, fully exposing her naked body. Destiny traced up her legs when straightening up, even running a finger through her pussy lips.

"Whoa…" Neither were sure who said it. Except for Booker, who saw their lips moving who found his cock twitching awkwardly as he watched the younger ones stripping.

The teen slowly came to the fact these were the ones in his vision.

Blushing as the pair stood there naked, checking each other out. Destiny decided to do something she had considered a couple of times but hadn't been game enough. She leaned forward and pecked Finn on the lips, before breaking and running from the blond boy and jumping into the water.

Finn stared into nothingness for a long moment, his lips puckered slightly. To Booker it looked like a vision, when in reality it was a lustful trance. Watching the boy unmoving for a long time almost had Booker to break his stealth wanting to make his vision true now, but eventually Finn broke out of it to chase Destiny into the water.

Crashing into the water with a great splash, Finn dipped beneath the blackness for what felt like an eternity. Destiny, wading in a beam of moonlight with her wet hair bobbing in the water, waited with bated breath for him to resurface. In the darkness, she missed the shadow swirling around her, until finally she felt a touch on her feet and dragged down.

Booker jumped, then fell back when he saw two heads arise. Lips locked together with heated passion. His cheeks flared red hiding behind a rock. The same one he saw in his vision. A moan escaped him.

Finn and Destiny made out for a few seconds, wading in the water wrapped up together naked. Their bare chests pressed together and grinding slowly. Booker watched the young pair at it, until the petite blonde girl broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Finn's, keeping them close. The girl knowing the only thing keeping her from kissing him, had been the boy's gross side, and the fact he thought living in filth was a good thing.

"Y-You have no idea, how long I've wanted to kiss you…" Destiny blushed.

"Yeah I do?" Finn said in a low voice, "You stare at me funny a lot. It's cute… long as you don't have cooties,"

"I don't have cooties and you better not have anything either…" Destiny teased, trying to ignore the urge to blush deeper from being seen staring.

Finn captured her lips with an oddly sweet smile. His way of being charming for once. Destiny was just waiting until he saw a toad to be weird again; In the meantime she wrapped around him and lightly stroked Finn's spine. Kissing him with a slow, young passion and letting it burn.

Booker slowly found himself moving towards the younger pair, wanting a better and closer view. Grinning widely as he saw their arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked. The boy wondered just how long they had been together, if they were already at the making out naked in the middle of the night while skinny dipping stage. Regardless, Booker took it all in. The boy was short and cute with messy blonde hair and nice lips, even a wide mouth for cocksucking. As he turned his attention to the girl with the beautiful blonde locks, his eye drifted down to her perky young breasts and petite body, which he knew she would be tight.

Destiny broke the kiss with a giggle and had only started to swim back when she saw Booker's silhouette against the dark sky. She let out a piercing scream. Booker panicked, looking around wondering if she saw some wild animals before realizing that it was him she was screaming about.

"Relax! Shhh!" Booker hissed at the girl, stepping back as the young pair swam a little away. "I was… here for skinny dipping, didn't see you there!"

"You are?" Destiny asked, eyeing the still clothed black boy suspiciously.

Booked nodded, but words eluded him. Quickly, the older boy hooked his shirt and peeled it off to show off a dark chest with well defined muscles and firm pecs. His chocolate skin caught the moonlight, illuminating Booker well. "See?"

"Who said I wanted to see you naked!?" Destiny yelled as she covered her eyes, completely exposing herself without realizing it.

"Not impressed by this?" Booked motioned to his chest, flexing it tight. Finn seemed to like the view, especially when Booker's hand moved down to cup his anaconda, straining his shorts. "Or this? Better than the white boy's lil pin,"

Destiny peeked through her fingers, blushing as she noticed the huge strain, wondering how it even fit in those. But she still refused to admit anything. Rather the girl wrapped around Finn, hiding her breasts behind the naked blond boy. Mumbling in his ear as their passionate alone time was ruined.

"So mind if I join? I can just swim over there, you totally won't know I'm there," Booker pointed to a place near the rock, willing his vision to come true.

"Of course not!" Came an innocent reply from the boy, making Destiny sigh after such a sweet moment together.

Booker slipped his tight shorts off at last, letting his big black dick breathe. It sprung out into the night air, the wind cool on his hot cock. All eyes were on Booker while the tip bobbed in the air and he stripped naked. Booker kicked off his shoes, then started for the jetty. No eyes left him, not for a moment until he hit the water hard, then resurfaced near the rock. Running fingers through his hair as a sharp chill ran through his body. This water was freezing cold.

Finn was staring at Booker for a long second. After feeling Destiny's hand sliding along his chest, the boy jumped. "There's a snake on your dick!"

"Huh? Oh, no bruh that's just how big it is. Anyway… relaxing night, huh?" He said to them, but Destiny was making out with Finn already.

Finn lightly palmed over the girl's petite body, tracing along her hips and up towards Destiny's breasts. His feet kicked faster in the water and a grin spread across his face when caressing the softness. Rubbing his thumbs over Destiny's small nipples, lightly flicking them from side to side as he got used to the feeling. She was so soft and tender beneath his small hands, rolled around from each palm and releasing the sweetest little moans. Finn held no care for Booker being there or not. Destiny was too beautiful to ignore, especially when naked and pressed so close.

Pumping his cock slowly as their tongues played, Booker let out a moan. They heard the water splashing about when he moved and glanced over, both young teenagers looking lustful yet nervous. Booker's naked body cascaded with water as he moved higher, revealing more of his defined muscles. Wanting to go further, Booker pulled himself up from the water and onto the rock jutting out. It was smooth on his hands.

"You, uh, sure you don't want some?" He waved his thick cock at the pair, the massive length looking intimidating.

Destiny wanted to growl from being interrupted once again, but she was speechless at the sight before her. Her grip on Finn's hips became slack as the girl turned. Arousal filled the air. Her body moved on its own, moving from Finn to the rock. Staring at the glistening black cock as it pulsed in Booker's hand. "Holy that's… so big!"

"You can touch it, you know?" Booker smirked teasingly knowing he got them hooked.

Her hand moved slowly from the water, hesitantly wrapping around Booker's dick. Her fingers got barely halfway around it. Booker hummed, letting his cock twitch as she touched it.

"Mmm, get it!" Surprisingly it wasn't Booker who said it, instead it was Finn, looking all happy and giddy right besides Destiny. The girl wasn't sure what to make of her boy being so excited about it, but she couldn't deny the attraction to it as her hand began moving around feeling it up.

Booker grunted, laying back letting Destiny work his monster length. Her small, dainty hand moved slowly along its shaft, folding up around the head then pulling back down to the base; His foreskin pulled back showing off the thickness of his chocolate tip.

Destiny admired every inch of Booker's dick in close detail, from the thick veins throbbing all across it to his thick tip, then right back down to his full balls. Round, hanging low and churning with hot cum. Her hand moved up and down slowly. The thickness filling her small hand with ease. Destiny's breathing was low and steady, warm as it washed over Booker's cock and sent a deep shiver through his body. Her other hand reached out from the water and wrapped around Booker, but still there was room for at least one or two more hands; She moaned louder at this.

"Finn, help…" She whispered, though loud enough for both boys to hear.

"Uh, how? Does he need a jerk off too? Matteo needs a lot of those," Finn swam close, watching her hand on the dick. It made his own feel tiny, and yet turned on.

Destiny blushed at the thought of Finn jerking off, before letting her eyes open wide from the rest of his comment. "You and Matteo?"

"We do not do anything, do not speak further." Finn said in a robotic voice, following Matteo's secrecy command. Destiny wanted to roll her eyes and asked more, but with the monster in hand she just had to let it go. For now at least, as she planned on getting it out of her boy soon.

Getting the idea, Finn moved beside the girl and wrapped both hands on Booker's dick. One rubbing the tip and the other helping Destiny stroking Booker's thick shaft. Finn's fingers didn't fit either, much different to Matteo's dick. He didn't feel in control and began to blush slightly. At least with Matteo he was the bigger one, and topped every time they played around in the shower. Booker's dick was nothing less than intimidating.

"Fuuuuck four hands…" Booker's chest rose and fell heavily. Fucking their hands slowly, the black boy throbbed. "Stroke my big black dick!"

Finn found himself giggling. "It is big! are all black cocks this big?"

Booker shrugged, humping up into their warm grips. "Uh, sure? I think so, we don't call it a big black cock for nothing! Unlike little white boys, we are hung."

"They are little…" Destiny moaned, pumping Booker's arm of a cock. Pressing her fingers deep into the hard flesh, jerking it faster.

Finn found himself pouting, upset that Destiny seemed to want a bigger cock. Something he didn't have. With the blonde looking down while pausing his movements on Booker's cock. But she was aware enough to notice this, and used one hand to cup Finn's chin. The young pair kissed deeply with passion, sharing tongues in a swirl that dragged Finn closer to Destiny and drew one of his hands away from Booker's cock. Instead running through her soaked curly hair. The blonde's locking eyes with Destiny mentally letting the occasionally mentally slower boy know that she liked his cock to.

Booker grit his teeth. Watching them kiss was like hell, being turned on to the point he wanted to join in and kiss them both as well. But seeing Destiny's fluffy lips twisting around slowly to capture Finn brought an idea to mind.

Pulling away to climb onto his knees, Booker pushed his dick out to the pair. Letting the swinging club tap their lips and break the kiss, before sliding between the young pair. It was too obvious how much trouble their lips would have on that thing. Both their eyes went wide just watching Booker brush over their lips.

"How about you two make out around my dick?"


	2. Chapter 2

The young campers nervously looked at Booker's lengthy cock, while slowly moving closer. Blushing as they each kissed the sides of the throbbing, thick black shaft, which throbbed against their lips. Their lips were soft on the shaft, with both beginning to pepper small kisses on Booker's dick as he moved between their lips. He fucked their lips nice and slow, reaching down to play with Finn and Destiny's hair. Loving the feel of the blonde hair and how it contrasted against his black skin.

Finn felt the hand coil into his blond locks then started pulling him down. He followed lower on the dick, away from Destiny and down to Booker's balls. He could feel their heat.

"I- Um, I haven't bottomed before?" He said nervously. Booker's balls were twice his size, with coarse black hair around them.

Booker chuckled. "More focused on your girl, dude. But your ass does look pretty good, reminds me of someone else's I know… so maybe when I'm done with her…"

Destiny perked up at the attention and moved in front of Booker, with one hand moving to his dick. Her tongue flicked at the fat tip hungrily, slicking it with her saliva. With a moan, Destiny's tongue licked all over the thick cock. Lapping at it gaining Booker's attention and a wide, sexy smirk.

Someone wasn't happy with Destiny's excitement however, with Finn's mood dropping again at the thought of Destiny being with Booker first. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he didn't like that thought one bit. Something that despite her focus on Booker's large cock, Destiny noticed.

"Just so you know, I want Finn in me. He's grown on me," Destiny gave him a small wink even as she licked the black cock. So juicy and hot.

"Before or after you service this beauty?" Booker purred lustfully, stroking a few inches from the base while leaving enough for the young pair to enjoy sucking on and kissing. When her lips wrapped around the base and Finn started to nervously lick his balls, the older boy moaned. Tensing up while enjoying the pleasure of two working on his juicy black dick like submissive sluts. He got a kick out of stealing another bottom from their crush, just like with Wally. "Cause I think I wanna pop your cherry, white girl…"

Again Finn wasn't happy with the comment and stopped his work on Booker's cock once more. Fighting the urge to run, just leave Destiny to her new older boy.

Booker looked at the boy chuckling, "Dude, calm it. It's just dirty talk, if she's yo boo then you take her."

Finn blushed nervously, looking over at Destiny before taking the only move that made sense to the nervous, confused blonde teenage. He dived into the water and swam. Swam as he tried to imagine Destiny as his 'boo'.

Giggling at the slim boy in the water, Destiny covered her mouth. "Finn? What are you doing?"

"I'm guessing you hadn't decided what you are yet? Was this your first date?" Booker questioned, realising that he was interrupting the first date of two youngies.

Now it was Destiny's turn to blush. "Date? Oh, um, I… I guess it was a date…"

"Skinny dipping on the first date? That's pretty baller girl." The older naked teen chuckled, moving away from the girl and getting comfortable. Watching Finn in the water. Lazily, Booker moved a hand up and down his cock. Thumb pressed into the tip, massaging in a sweet drop of precum the two milked out.

She whispered to him while Finn was busy, enjoying the blond's nervous grin. He obviously liked the thought, "You know I do want this in me…"

"Oh trust me little white girl, I definitely want in you as well… your pus is gonna be hella tight." Booker grinned back.

"I like when you call me that," Destiny turned over and grabbed his dick again. This time taking it into her mouth, swallowing a few inches of the hung length. She sucked on it slowly, just adjusting to the size. Using her tongue to pleasure Booker as she went up and down the length, swirling around it to make his deep moans erupt once more. Both hands stroked Booker, too, Destiny wanted him in love with her body. "I want your dick so bad…"

"And it wants you…" Booker smirked, while leaning down to purr in the girl's ear. "But while we wait for your weirdo boyfriend to calm down, I'll show you that I have more skills than just having a big black cock. Cause I want him here as I wreck your sweet pussy, my naughty little white girl…"

Destiny blushed a little when Booker's finger rubbed against her cheek as he said the last bit. She took the cock deeper into her mouth, enough that it brushed against the back of her throat. But the girl gagged and pulled back. Only for Booker to push Destiny back down and make her suck his cock faster. It throbbed inside with every inch that forced its way in. Taking as much as her throat would allow. Even Levi could only get so much of the thick monster cock before choking on it. Booker fucked her mouth regardless, fast and deep. Grinding on her tongue.

"Mmm…" Destiny pumped whatever didn't fit. Twirling her tongue on Booker's big cock. She pulled off with a pop, "Do you want him here to w-watch… or help?"

"Either way…" Booker smirked, as he grabbed the girl and held her still as he lowered down and captured the nipple of one of her young perky breasts in his mouth.

Destiny let out a squeak of surprise as the older tongue swirled around her nipple. Feeling Booker sucking lightly on her breast and gently grazing it with his teeth. Her hands moved to his head, playing with the dark curls while he sucked away. So hungry for them Booker even kneeled before playing with the other in his hand. Palming the soft breast and caressing the nipple with his thumb. Destiny was in heaven.

She knew that the only way she could make it better was Finn joining back in with that cute cock of his. As despite Booker's skill, no feeling was going to match the sensation of her first kiss with Finn. With the girl wishing he would be back soon.

Booker played with Destiny's breasts for a while, before swapping to the other. Trapping it between his teeth for a light tug. And as she gasped, so unused to the feeling, his hand slipped down on her body and rubbed against Destiny's warm pussy. Booker's two fingers felt down her lips, pushing against the girl to prod her tight, wet hole. He cast a smirk around her nipple while sucking and now teasing her pussy.

"B-Boooooook…" Destiny moaned out, her young voice long and traveling the distance where a confused Finn floated on his back.

The blonde boy's mind was trying to work out what was going on, since this was just meant to be time with Destiny. Finn was a mess of emotions. Excited and horny, with a hard little cock twitching on his chest, but nervous and jealous. Booker was hot, he could easily take Destiny away. But he was playing and nice, too. The issue for the blond was that he didn't know if Destiny was his, did he have a right to be jealous of Booker taking something that wasn't taken. He thought that the kiss was something but Booker had done more than just kiss with the beautiful blonde girl, and it was that which kept Finn pouting.

Rubbing faster on the girl's pussy, Booker kissed her nipple. "You want this, don't you white girl?"

Nodding eagerly, Destiny moaned for him. Though her eyes flickered to Finn, just to make sure he was still there. "Y-you said other skills? Besides your big… BIG…"

"Oh you want the skills do you white girl? Well how about I make you moan loud enough for your boy toy…" Booker smirked, as he picked up the girl and laid her down on the surface of their large rock. Destiny squirmed a little from the cold water on it and the feeling of the rock against the back of her body before her eyes widened and a loud squeal escaped her mouth. When Booker revealed his skill. "That he'll come running for you."

Booker's tongue pushed deep into her sweet young pussy, sliding between the bald lips and into her pinkness. He used both thumbs to spread Destiny's pussy open, working deeper into her little hole. Eating out the girl slow but passionately. The girl tasted as delicious, just like he thought that she would. He was going to love sinking his large cock into this young white girl.

Squirming on the rock as Booker's tongue dug deeper into her pussy, Destiny arched her back. Wracked by pleasure coming in waves, crashing over her petite body. The girl started to play with herself, lightly pinching her nipples with shrieks of pleasure.

Finn heard her and stopped to stare. A sharp bolt of lightning struck through him; First he felt jealous seeing another boy in her pussy, but that melted away under the heat of arousal just listening to her. He stopped caring who caused it, melting into the lake just hearing her pleasure. Finn felt like he could cum hearing Destiny moan and play with herself. He came closer watching with avid interest as Booker's tongue dug into her sweet honeypot. Watching the bright pink tongue flick in and out of her, working between the tight folds milking the moans from her.

"O-ohhhh my god, yes! Booker! De-deeper, eat my little pussy!" Destiny moaned like crazy, squeezing her small breasts.

Neither could hear the other boy climbing from the dark lake.

Standing nervously over them, sadness in his eyes. Finn softly commented: "I-I'm gonna go back to my cabin… have fun Destiny…"

Destiny pulled away from Booker in an instant, taking his hand. "But Finn! You and I were going to… lose our virginity together… tonight,"

"It's clear you want Booker though… and I'm not going to stand in the way…" Finn whispered, not looking at his crush.

The girl snorted loudly at his comment. Pulling Finn down into the one thing Booker didn't have from her: A deep, passionate kiss. Forcing Finn to look her in the eyes, twinkling with lust. "Oh he wishes that he gets first! I want you first, Finny! You and this sexy thing,"

She took Finn's cock into her hand. Stroking the boy slowly with a light squeeze. It was smaller, but she liked that. It would be fun for a first time to take his slimmer cock, not be ruined the first time on Booker's pussy destroyer.

"B-But he's making you moan… and knows more… and isn't gross…" Finn muttered, having talked his ego down while in the lake and why Destiny wouldn't want him.

"You'll make me moan louder, and we'll learn together! I mean, sounded like you and Matteo-"

In the middle of her sentence, Finn robotically repeated: "We do not do anything, do not speak further."

Though confused, Destiny continued slowly. Ignoring his programmed response, noticing that it only happened when she brought up Matteo for some reason. Must be his doing. "Like you two had fun without me… And I'd love to know what you get up to,"

"Y-you do?" Finn mewed, twitching in her hand. "Oh gosh… De-destiny!"

"Dude… she wants her man, not me…" Booker added in, grinning at the nervous blond boy who with the water running down his young white body looked good enough to take. Just as he did with Levi's beautiful innocent white boy body. "You say the word, and I'm out,"

Seeing that Destiny didn't really want Booker to leave but would if Finn wanted it, the nervous blond boy took a deep breath before responding. "M-Maybe you could give me and Destiny some pointers? If you stayed? I want her to feel great and I-I don't really know how…"

This had Booker grinning. He might not be getting to pop the cherry of the cute, tight looking girl but getting to coach them through their first time would be as good as watching porn, live.

"For sure, bruh!" Booker exclaimed. "Lay down, let the B-Man show you how it do!"

Finn didn't know who the B-Man was, but laid down flat on the rock. Looking quite awkward but happy as Booker wrapped a hand around his little cock.

"This is a pretty good size dude, even my main bruh Levi ain't this big!" Booker grinned, as he gave the young white cock a few pumps. Earning some loud squealing moans from the blonde. After giving Destiny a wink, the boy decided to shock Finn. Thus instead of a pussy like Finn was expecting, he got the black boy's lips wrapping around his dick. Booker took him to the root in one thrust, taking Finn deep in his throat.

Destiny found her hand lowering slightly, playing with her wet pussy with her finger lightly as she watched the sexy older boy sucking on the cock, she knew she wanted to be her first. A cock that belonged to a boy who was her completely opposite yet could make her feel like a queen. One that belonged to her Finn Sawyer.

Booker sucked Finn faster, his tongue coiling around the thin length. His warm, wet throat felt nice on Finn's dick. It twitched against the inner walls, desperate for more as Booker sucked.

For a moment the older boy pulled off, pumping it. "You're lucky, man. If it wasn't to get in your lil white girl, I'd never touch dick,"

Destiny blushed a little, that such a hot older boy was willing to suck a cock in order to get some of her.

While she loved the idea, her crush Finn groaned from it as he continued to face-fuck Booker. Humping down the throat like a wild boy. "Yessss suck me! So good! We-we can team up and fuck her,"

"A-After I get you Finn!" Destiny blushed, not wanting the older boy to get ideas that he could jump the line.

While he wanted to chuckle about the youngsters adorable commitment to each other as the night went on, he settled for a smirk. He licked Finn's dick while it was deep in him. Bobbing on the little cock faster, swallowing it all with ease. But he pulled off after a few bobs, tongue coated in the young boy's oddly tasty sweetly yet salty pre-cum. "Mm, oh right… Uh, Destiny climb on his lap"

"I-Isn't it normally done with him on top?" Destiny blushed, having heard a few comments while on the circuit.

"Really can go either. Just try it, sexy little white girl!" Booker shrugged it off. The girl not really sure what should be done followed along as she approached her crush.

With nervous movement, she climbed onto Finn, trying to align her pussy as best as she could against Finn's cock. She let out a moan as the tip rubbed against her, and more so as it started to push inside. At first it felt like rubbing herself, but the deeper his slim tip pushed into the girl, the louder Destiny became. Crying out as his dick slipped past the tight entrance and entered her pussy. Destiny clenched on the boy.

"Finn!" She yelled his name as she kept going further down, the first time taking in anything this big into her.

Finn, lost in a tidal wave of pleasure that swept him up, pulled the girl down on his cock slowly. Easing past her dripping lips, entering the fleshy passage with a cute moan. Inch by inch he pushed, with Booker encouraging him to take it easy. Not like he did on Levi but he didn't bother to mention that. At almost the full length, Finn stopped. He felt something inside, like a wall of warm flesh preventing him from going any deeper. He pushed and thrusted hard into it, growling. He'd seen a little porn before, and every time the boy got much deeper into the girl. Then her hymen broke.

Destiny's eyes went wide feeling the full cock in her pussy, stretched open by Finn's slim member. Her cherry was shattered at last, and it wasn't by some random boy from school. It was done by one of her only true friends and most of all, her crush, whose face was painted with a detailed portrait of utter pleasure.

"Destinyyyyyyyyyy!" Finn moaned.

"Yeah! Now ride him!"

Raising her hips, the girl pulled off until only Finn's tip remained. Then she dropped, taking it all back inside her. Letting the throbbing length fill her insides. Moaning softly, Destiny continued to ride Finn. Bouncing up and down, with her breasts bouncing along with her.

Finn thrust up hard into Destiny's pussy, pounding the tightness. Deeper his cock pushed, sliding through her passage until nestled balls deep then repeating the pattern. His fingers twitched. Too nervous to actually touch her, do anything more than fuck Destiny's hole. But Booker was there to fill in wearing that wide smirk of his. He straddled up on Finn's coltish legs then wrapped his arms around the young, beautiful girl to rub her hands over Destiny's body. Gently caressing her, cupping Destiny's soft breasts. They filled Booker's hands nicely while squeezing them.

The smaller boy shuddered as he watched his crush's breast squeezed and played over. How those marshmallows pressed as if ready to pop made his cock twitch even harder inside.

"Keep fuckin' her, bruh… harder, really make that pussy feel your dick in there," Booker's cock rubbed on Destiny's back as he pinched her nipples. His monster enjoyed the softness of her skin. "Mmm…"

Finn nodded as he forced his cock further into the pussy, feeling it grip onto it even tighter than he thought making him wince slightly.

Destiny felt the cock pounding away and Booker's hands on her breasts. Riding up and down along the five and a quarter inch cock, she cried out. Loving the slim dick in her pussy. "Faster! Gosh, Finn, fuck my pussy! It's so good in me, I need more!"

"Unggh… Des, I-I'm gonna-" Finn moaned feeling his young cock worked much harder than even when he played with Matteo, had no chance as it very rapidly closing toward his edge. Hearing that though, Booker got an idea.

"Pull out, bruh! Quick, you should nut all over her face and tits!" Booker said with a grin, moving to her hips and forcing Destiny to pull off Finn's wildly twitching dick. He saw the little thin jump desperately on his waist. "Come on, Finn, do it!" Booker held Destiny against his chest, humping the girl's ass.

Despite the confusion of pulling out when he felt like he was so close, the smaller boy felt like he should follow it as he pulled his cock out of the deep tightness. In his lustful haze, Finn stumbled to his feet and stabled himself on a rock. One hand wrapped around his dick and started to work it at a furious pace. Aimed over the girl's face as he pumped faster, jerking off with a cute moan. Finn was too close Destiny didn't get a chance to speak before he started to shoot.

A thick, hot load of cum fire from the slim cock, beginning to coat the beautiful girl's face. Emptying all over her and her tits, painting Destiny. "Oh my gosh, s-so hot! So much cum… Des-"

Destiny moaned, licking her lips at the hot cum's taste, "Finn! You're fucking delicious!"

Finn grinned tiredly, feeling slightly exhausted after one of the bigger loads he had ever done. Satisfied that his girl enjoyed his taste.

Booker let her enjoy that hot cum for a few moments, but did not wait too long. He needed to feel that tight pussy on his big, juicy black cock; Leaning in to purr in her ear, the boy moaned his needs. "Time for you to feel this big, juicy dick tearing up that tight white pussy, white girl…"

Destiny shuddered from the calling, moaning softly. Her fingers scooped up Finn's cum before licking up the delicious load; Destiny wasn't satisfied with one. After letting Finn take her virginity, she no longer had any resistance as she turned to mount the monstrous cock this time. Booker laid down on the rock and held his cock up as she sat on it, brushing her pussy on the black tip. Grinding down but too nervous to take it.

"C-can I... Can I really?" Destiny panted hard feeling the tip of it touching her pussy. She started feeling doubt as even just that felt bigger than she could ever take.

"Fit? Fuck no," Booker said back, rubbing her clit with his dick. "But I'll make it fit, white girl. You'll gape after this dick,"

The girl gulped hard, wondering if she really wanted it. At the same time though, she started grinding on that tip as she leaked. It took a long moment but finally Destiny pushed down and permitted it to stretch her open.

"BOOKER!" The girl screamed the moment she felt the thick cock breaching in. Finn's felt more like her finger compared to this. Not really one to back down though, she gritted her teeth and pushed another inch in before letting out a guttural growl that surprised the black boy. Compared to all the beautiful and cuteness she had been showing to him the whole time he reached camp, this one was that of a fierce contender. Even Finn rarely saw it outside of a pageant being mentioned around her.

Another moan then pierced through the night, this time was of Booker as Destiny continued to push down her tight little pussy. It felt as tight as Levi's ass and he planned to conquer it just the same.

"C'mon, girl! Not even halfway!" Booker pushed, the rest of his exposed cock felt cold in comparison to the hot wetness of her insides. His hands were itching to just grab that thin waist and shove the rest of it in, but stopped by the sight of her fighting for it and still pushing for more. Eventually she bottoms out, with Booker's balls resting right at her entrance.

The pair looked at each other as they panted. They couldn't believe how draining it was just to take that cock in, but both knew they were still far from over, not with said cock still throbbing like crazy inside. Slowly, Destiny pulled herself up, every friction she felt send bolt of pleasure to every inch of her lithe body. She threw her head back as her body arched and a wail of pleasure escaped her.

Driven by lust, Booker snaked his hand around the girl's waist. He didn't want to wait for Destiny to ride, he wanted to feel all of that tightness back around his cock and so he roughly shoved the girl down. She shrieked even louder, yet the tone remained those of pleasure.

With it giving way, the boy let all of his inhibition loose and fucked her hard. Each thrust drawing even more of those voices of pleasure as her face contorted begging for more.

"I-I want to play too!" Finn stated with an aching cock that just begged for attention from any of them. He just couldn't stand to only watch anymore, not with his girl letting out all that noise.

"No way, bruh! Wait your turn, we'll double team later or som... Mmm, ride it! O-oh, sorry, just so tight!" Booker moaned out as he refocused himself on tearing into the tightness.

Finn bit his lip, knowing there was nothing he could do but watch as his girl got used by the bigger boy. He just had to hope that when Booker was finished, Destiny was still interested in him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm fuck yeah white girl, sooo tight…" Booker grunted into the night as his cock throbbed in the tightness of her pussy.

The black boy thrust up to meet her, fucking the moans right out of Destiny. Her young crush sat beside them hesitantly, watching him destroy that pussy. Booker's fingers just sunk deeper into her sides, holding her there to pound deeper inside. Using his dick to stretch the tight hole wider. Filling it with his big, sexy black dick. Destiny's face was a painting of pleasure. Her open mouth refused to close as she sung a song of bliss, fucked right out by Booker's forceful thrusts.

Finn could only watch from the side with a slight twinge of jealousy. Yet, at the same time he couldn't help but admire how that dick was able to get all those expressions out of the girl of his dream. Ones that managed to make her face even more beautiful than ever and crushing all over again, hoping he would be able to do the same one day so he could see it every day.

"Damn, girl! I'm about to blow!" Booker suddenly claimed. Destiny's face rapidly turned from pure pleasure to terror as she freaked out.

"Not in me!" Destiny struggled, and it was quite the fierce one as Booker was too into his fucking to notice, but eventually Destiny managed to break away. Booker let out a distressed noise, losing the precious tightness when he was so close. He was about to replace it with his hand when, to his surprise, Finn quickly went for it. The little mouth was barely able to fit the head in. but it was just enough for Booker to let loose into it.

The black boy could only watch in amazement as that tiny lips sucked every last drop out of him, a feat not even his long time fuck buddy, Levi, could accomplish.

"Damn, boy. You must've practiced a lot huh?" Booker said in awe. Finn himself just shrugged it off, not seeing it as any different from all the cum he had eaten between him and Matteo.

"So, what now?" Destiny asked as all three laid down on the stone to rest. Booker himself was unsure what to do at first, but as he looked around he finally remembered why he was there in the first place. He immediately jolted up and looked around. It was definitely it. The rock was the one he was on and the body of the girl was just as he saw. Only one thing was missing.

"What is it?" Finn asked him, and it hit Booker that that was the voice he had mistaken for Levi before. The black boy's cock chubbed at the thought that his vision hadn't actually come true.

"Oh, I know what we're going to do." Booker said with a smirk.

He gave Finn a gentle shove, removing the blond boy from his tip. Finn still looked hungry as he licked the cum from his lips, staring at Booker's thickness. The older boy gave his cock a shake while the younger two stared longingly at it. Booker released a low purr. Now was the time for the fun to grow, for that sexually charged vision to finally come true. Just remembering the view of Destiny's naked body bouncing along his lengthy monster, while Finn helped out fucking her from behind. Booker wondered which hole Finn's cock was going to be inside, that tight untouched hole or Destiny's tight pussy.

Something about thinking of him in Destiny's ass made Booker growl. He could still get one virginity out of the girl, besides being the first dick she ever sucked.

Booker took the slim girl by her hips and lifted him back onto his dick. Destiny aimed it back at her gaping pussy with a moan, subduing her gulp of fear. Even after that massive beast tore up her hole it was still intimidating her; But Booker had no such fear and proceeded to shove Destiny down on his dick. Forcing every inch up into the girl until hilted inside, with the tip forming a bulge on her slim stomach and milking a moan from her. Destiny's eyes rolled back and her tongue extended, drooling with that thickness deep in her young pussy, reshaping her innards.

Finn made a sound. Something between a moan and a gulp. "Th-that looks like it'd hurt,"

He poked the bulging stomach.

"I-It feels sooooo big…" Destiny moaned out.

"Cause it is." Booker jerked inside her, pushing the girl up. She yelped and bounced up on his dick, landing on him with a wet thump! "It's my juicy black cock! My fucking python!"

"Oooh! You have a PYTHON! Can we capture it and sell it to a Zoo!" Finn beamed, looking very excited at the prospect.

Booker sighed at the boy. Rather than reply, he decided to bring a hand down on Destiny's juicy little ass. Spanking the white girl hard enough to make that ass jiggle on his dick. Booker, turned on by her cry of passion, smacked her ass a few more times. Making it red with his forceful slaps. "Shut it, Finn. We're both gonna fuck Destiny's little pussy, break this hole with our stud dicks…"

"So, it's my turn now?" Finn asked, grinning widely at the thought of being inside her again.

"It's both our turn."

Booker spread the blonde girl's soft ass while sliding deeper, parting the pink lips of her pussy. Exposing the hole for their cocks. Finn was attracted like a magnet. He got down behind Destiny and prodded his dick against her hole. The soft wetness felt warm on his dick. Finn moaned softly into the night air, his cold breath forming in a soft haze. Pushing forward, the second thin cock entered Destiny's hot young pussy. Easing inside right beside Booker's python-of-a-cock, feeling like a pencil up against a rolling pin.

As the two dicks entered her tight hole, Destiny arched her back. Pushing her chest forward, showing off her young tits as she slid further down the two lengths. Her mouth refused to close, streaming a scream of passion. Booker was big enough on his own, and Finn's dick pressed perfectly on something inside Destiny moan. Dripping juice on both their dicks.

"H-holy shit, guys!" She clawed at Booker's black skin, leaving soft red marks on his pecs. Pushing down on the two dicks, Destiny barely realised it when both were down to the balls. "Fu-fuck me please, pound my pussy wi-with your big dicks!"

Booker smirked as he happily gave the girl what she wanted as he started to move even faster than before, with Finn moaning as their cock grinded together inside. The pair pounded Destiny's pussy with deep thrusts, getting balls deep every time they pounded up into her tight hole. Finn held Destiny's hips steady while wildly fucking the girl, moving his slim hips in a blur. The blond boy bit down on his lower lip, going faster in Destiny.

Taking her by the hips as well, Booker started to use powerful thrusts. Slamming the tight, wet hole fucking the girl's brains out. Destiny's breasts bounced as she rode the rough thrusts. He planted his legs on the rock to help get deeper and harder inside Destiny, hammering her. "Ungh, fuck yeah girl! Ride them, slut!"

He felt a shiver. The vision came true, as they wildly double teamed Destiny. Booker held nothing back anymore, finally getting what he had wanted all day long as he started fucking her with wild abandon. Destiny's scream filled the night air for many hours after that, with the boys never missing a beat. They fucked her pussy hard, stretching it with both their dicks and even getting a shot at Destiny's throat to make her swallow a few loads of thick spunk. She choked on black cock and swallowed thin white dick to the balls. Each got a turn through the night to eat her out, with Booker teaching him how to eat a girl out.

Booker returned to his cabin hours later, tired and yawning softly as he stretched his arms out. Bending his back a little, a little uncomfortable after laying on a flat rock with two young teenagers on his lap.

He arrived on the porch with silent feet, still buck naked holding his dry clothes. The lights were out. Good, Booker thought, everyone inside would be fast asleep at this hour. All curled up in tight warm beds. He moaned at the sheer thought of sleep after an intense night of fucking a girl's brains out with her young boyfriend. Or whatever they were.

Sneaking inside was a breeze, slipping through the unlocked door and creeping across a soft rug through the pitch blackness. Illuminated only by the softness of a lamp outside that cast a soft yellow-red light over the cabin. Booker felt his way over to his bed with squinted eyes, but found it soon enough after a brief stumble over his backpack. Booker swore when he kicked it, but nobody seemed to be awake. The girls were in their bedroom on the other side of the cabin thankfully, and Levi was a sound sleeper.

However, tonight he was sitting on his bed turning on his phone. Illuminating his petite young face with a nasty glare.

"Booker."

Booker cursed again, flinching. "Levi! The hell are you doin' up?"

"Well I was waiting for you so we could play on our phones and chat before bed… but you never came back. Where were you, Booker?" Levi asked, interrogating.

Booker let out a tired sigh. He didn't want to deal with Levi's judgement when all he wanted was sleep. At least his skin was too dark to see he was naked and rocking a semi. "Look, I don't have to explain anything to you, white boy- I mean Levi!"

He only said 'white boy' when they were being dirty now. Obviously, Booker's mind was still at the lake.

"What did you just call me?" Levi inquired further. The black boy gulped, knowing he was practically busted already.

"L-Levi, I can explain…" Booker attempted weakly, there was really nothing he could do, but he still had to try instead of standing there waiting for the inevitable. It was then the smaller boy turned his phone toward him. The light may be weak, but it was enough to see that his friend was completely naked.

"Booker!" Levi exclaimed in surprise.

Booker tried to shush him, though thankfully nobody was woken up.

"Did you have sex with one of the campers here?" Levi hissed through his teeth, trying to be as quiet as he could. The annoyance was still evident in his voice though. He was upset that his best friend, his brother, would do something that could jeopardize their stay, and also left out that he sneaked out without him.

Groaning at the younger boy, standing fully exposed, Booker tried again to save his ass. "Look, Levi, I was just by the lake and some kids were skinny dipping. It's fine…"

"And you went skinny dipping without me, Booker?!" The young boy whined. "I don't get to play around with anyone else!"

Booker's dick twitched violently. Rising slowly, the length expanding out to brush against his knee. "And just why would I let you play with others, white boy? You know the rules."

"You got to play with others-!" Levi started, only to have a hand placed firmly over his mouth. "Mph!"

"Are you going to stop asking if I fuck you now!?"

Levi's cheeks flared up as his mousy brown eyes widened. Flicking his gaze down at Booker's horse hung cock, watching as it grew with arousal. His mouth opened, then closed. No argument in mind.

Booker crossed the room and knocked aside his friend's phone, before roughly pulling down Levi's pants. After flipping the young boy over, Booker made his usual check by jamming two fingers deep into the tight little hole. Making Levi squeal in pleasure and pain into his pillow. Booker finger fucked deep, pumping them knuckle-deep into Levi's tight pink hole with a heavy grunt. Pounding away just to feel for any cum. Dry as usual. He withdrew wearing a broad smirk.

Panting, the younger boy pushed his ass up needily. Wiggling it a little to get Booker's attention. And attention it got, felt when Booker laid his throbbing cock down between Levi's soft cheeks and started hotdogging that tiny ass.

"Mmm, god you're smooth, white boy…" Booker humped slowly, moaning as his shaft brushed against the desperate hole. Then, Booked pulled back the full length and placed the tip to Levi's hole. He shifted so it was firmly against Levi, grinding some, but Booker could hiss in the boy's ear. "Bout to fuck pussy juice into your white ass…"

"Wh-what!" Levi felt a sharp spike of panic. He hadn't held a shred of care for girls since taking dick. "B-booker clean it first!"

Booker pretended not to hear as he shoved inch by inch of thick, juicy black cock coated in Destiny's essence into Levi's ass. Levi gasped, tugging at the sheets as his ass was forced open by such a girthy cock. It filled every crevice of his passage to the brim. Hot and viscous inside. Booker shoved the rest in fast, forcing all his dick in with one rough thrust. Booker put all his strength into pounding Levi's hole. Pulling out slowly then ramming the boy back down with his monster.

The merciless pounding started quickly. Booker fucked Destiny's juice into Levi's ass in pitch blackness, fucking him roughly into the matress. Levi's moans were muffled by a pillow. His dick was pinned to the bed, fucked down into the softness each time Booker shoved that huge dick inside.

"A-AHH! Sl-slow down, Booker!" Levi gaped. Booker was fucking his brains out.

"I can fuck…" Booker rammed his cock down, balls slapping the softness of Levi's bubble butt, "Whoever I want. You. Are. My. Bitch!"

Between words he hammered Levi brutally. Making him scream into the pillow.

"I fuck whoever, whenever, you are a slut only made to ride my dick." Booker assured him while fucking Levi down. Each thrust became harder and deeper until hearing a murmur of acceptance. Levi's submissive voice crying out a small 'yes sir!'. "Mmm… yeah, Levi. Take it!"

He fucked Levi for an hour more, managed to dig in deep and fire a tired load into the pale boy, then fell asleep on top of him. Booker spent the night deep in Levi's hole, snoring in his ear. The boy somehow managed to flip around and wrap his arms around Booker for a warm cuddle. Humping into Booker's muscular chest, grinding up hard with his small cock twitching and drooling on the dark skin. Of course a tired, grumpy Booker who barely got any sleep shoved the boy off but he woke up again later with the little spidermonkey wrapped right back on his chest. A smile touching Levi's lips.

"Levi…" Booker hissed in his ear. Slowly, the black boy moved his hips. Rocking back and forth inside Levi's tight hole. It was squeezing him like a vice, milking a low moan from Booker's lips. "Mmm, so hot… T-takes it well in his sleep,"

Booker fucked the tight ass slow and deep, working his cock into the tight young ring. His hands explored all over Levi's soft body, rubbing his white skin and small ass. Massaging with a tender touch of an older brother, one that happily felt up his young brother's ass with a deep moan.

Levi's body moved on its own, lifting himself up from Booker's length then moving down back on it fast. Fucking himself on Booker's dick, releasing sweet moans right into the boy's ear.

Helping his little brother ride was something Booker had no issue with. He pushed his hips up, pounding it slowly into Levi's hole.

However, he could only get a few thrusts in before there came a creak from the hall. A light step on the wooden floor, telling of someone else in the cabin being awake. Booker froze at the sound, the room filling with ice. He only had the time to roll over some to cover Levi and pull the blanket up over their tangled legs before whoever it was opened their bedroom door without a word. Booker didn't breathe as they peered inside. The boy wondered who it was for a bit, before shrugging as he didn't know. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long to find out who had perved on him.

Booker's back was to the door, showing only his toned ass. Naked with clothes on the floor but thankfully no view of Levi's pale nakedness beside him. He pretended to sleep as they stared. There was a long pause where nothing happened. Were they waiting for him to roll over? Hoping to get a look at his beefy dick, Booker grinned at the thought.

But just as he yawned and began rolling over even at the risk of exposing Levi, the door came to a close and they scurried back down the hall.

"Oh… damn," He kicked himself for taking so long. "Wonder if Tess is checkin' me out… Gross if it were Nia,"

"Gross if she what?" Levi suddenly asked as he stirred and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Booker flinched seeing Levi awake. "God- Jeez, Levi… If she saw me naked, she's my twin. And Nia. It's gross, right cockslut?"

Levi nodded slowly as he resumed riding the thick black cock, squeezing it tight. "Yeah, gross. Cock's better, even though you fucked pussy juice into me,"

Despite the boy wearing a cute glare, Booker chuckled as the night came back to him. Remembering every fine detail of Destiny's pure young body and Finn's slim curvy chest. That small white cock pushed up against his thick rolling pin cock. "Oh yeaaaah, Destiny was tight!"

"Ewwww, you did it with pageant girl?" Levi recoiled even as he rode Booker's dick. The pair flipped over so he could bounce on it by himself, taking long strides on Booker. Taking that whole cock out felt like a huge effort, but sitting down feeling the whole shaft enter him was well worth it. "Mmm… I love you big black cock, Booker!"

"Yeahhhh ride it, boy!" Booker gave Levi's ass a smack. Prompting the boy to move on it faster, taking it deep into his smooth ass.

Booker thrust up hard with a growl, pounding Levi as he planted both hands onto his chest. The pale boy gasped and moaned like a slut while getting impaled on the hard shaft. He could never get enough of it no matter how many times he had taken that big cock inside of him. The older boy felt the same as he pushed his cock deeper into Levi. The feeling of Levi's walls clinging tightly to his cock, basically changing to try and fit it always got to him every time. By now, it had become a familiar sense of comfort as he felt like home inside it.

"God it's so so big! Fuck me good, Booker, pound my wh-white ass with your dick!" Levi cried out.

Booker clasped his hand over Levi's mouth. "Shut the fuck up, white boy! You'll get us caught!"

Levi nodded but still moaned out into the hand on instinct as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Rolling his eyes, Booker went to town on Levi's tightness. Forcing the boy to bite his lip and take cock like a total bitch, bouncing on it whenever Booker jammed up into the tight passage. He could tell why. Just by the heat and wild throbbing inside his ass, Booker was moments away from flooding that tight ass with cum. Levi began moving faster. Raising his hips up quickly then jamming himself back down on it. Fucking himself on Booker's sexy thickness, crying out in passion. As for Booker, he was grunting like an animal while working that hole hard as he could manage. Brutalising it until reaching his breaking point; Booker pulled Levi down, slapping that ass on his crotch before starting to flood the boy. Pouring cum deep into the gaping hole, which oozed around his pulsating dick and started to drip out of Levi.

Booker pulled out the moment he stopped shooting, and left his brother there. Being ballsy, he crossed through the cabin totally nude with his bat swinging. Nobody came out to see his naked self by the time Booker got to the bathroom and closed the door. But immediately after, Tess came out of her and Nia's room. She checked the boys again, only this time found Levi sleeping there under a heavy blanket. Right where Booker had been.

She shook it off and left with Nia for the day.

Levi took much longer to get up. He washed the cum out but couldn't find Booker. The boy headed out for the day on his own, interested in the archery course on the far side of camp.

"Huh… that's weird," Levi found it devoid of life. His lips tugged at the corners. Levi had been hoping to learn how to shoot an arrow, hopefully not at his foot. There were no arrows buried in hay targets, no footprints, no children laughing or screaming. Just silence. But he smelled something. A normal boy would have just ignored it, thought they imagined it. But curious little Levi followed the scent with his brows drawn in.

His feet moved quietly along a barely trodden dirt path leading off from the archery range. Forgetting all about shooting arrows like robin hood, focused now on the smell of meat. Something he didn't get since coming to Kikiwaka. Just whatever powdered meat in a can was.

Levi was deaf to the bush rustle as his feet treaded on the rocky path.

"Hello?" He called out to nothingness, walking down into the forest. The bush was getting dense, closing in on either side like a wall of branches and leaves. Levi started to panic when he saw a shadow move through the grass. "Hello-! WHOA!"

One misstep later and he was strung up in a net, hanging from a tree.

"Finally I got- you…" A girl stepped out from the bushes with a wild look in her eyes. Brushing her long, dark brown hair aside, the girl stepped closer from the bushes. "You're not Timmy…"

"Who are you! Who's Timmy?! Let me out!" Levi squealed, rocking the net. It was pretty sturdy to be made by a girl, the knots didn't budge an inch. The girl looked at him with curiosity, piercing the boy. Like she was sizing him up as prey, little more than a piece of meat. The girl even sniffed the air.

"Yeah, definitely not Timmy. You smell too… nice," She said. Leaving out 'like Matteo', not willing to speak about her crush with prey. "Why'd you walk into my trap?"

Levi was flabbergasted at the question, "Oh I dunno… maybe because it's a trap!"

"Not a trap for you. Ugh, i'll get you down," The girl moved to a tree and untied a simple knot tied around the root. When it came undone, Levi fell with a squeal and thump. Right onto the hard ground. "Oooh, ouch… Sorry! I should have let you down a little slower… whatever your name is,"

"Levi…"

She grinned, "Hi Levi, I'm Gwen. Do you need some help?"

On the ground, aching now that his back landed on a rather pointy rock, Levi nodded. "Yes please… Now my back and butt hurt,"

"Why would your butt hurt? You didn't land on it, and I know I've watched my brother fall from plenty of traps." Gwen giggled as she watched Levi struggle with the net. It was too bad she'd attached very heavy rocks on the ends, pinning it shut with him inside. "I'll let you out if you tell me!"

Levi laid there trapped. "Um…"


End file.
